According to the prior art, foldable screens would be entirely disposed in many present window structures, and an opening of the window is opened or closed by an extension or a storage of the foldable screen, thereby achieving benefits of air circulation, preventing external insects from entering into a room, and so on. Therefore, most of the present ways to install the foldable screens in the window structures use two kinds of ways which are plug-in and built-in, wherein the way of plug-in is mainly to directly screw and fix a foldable screen structure to an outer side of the window by using a plurality of screwing fixed components. However, this method of mounting a plug-in foldable screen often gives an uncoordinated viewing feeling for people in appearance, thereby having a huge effect on a product appearance. Therefore, many present window structures are chosen to be placed inside the window, so as to improve a shortcoming of the window plug-in foldable screen.
Therefore, a method of placing the foldable screen inside the window structure is to directly install the conventional foldable screen structure into the window. However, this kind of direct installation has an installation difficulty due to an interference phenomenon often induced by a foldable screen outer frame and a window outer frame. Further, even if an opening size of the window is enlarged for enabling the convenient installation of the foldable screen into the window, this kind of configuration has a circumstance that the foldable screen cannot be hidden in the window upon performing the storage. Therefore, the incoordination of the appearance is also induced. Thus, a tendency is gradually developed recently to completely hide the foldable screen inside the window after performing the storage. For example, TW370003, CN201020606856.0, CN201110208998.0, CN201120490710.9, and so on. However, these patent technologies still directly install a foldable screen structure into the window structure. However, during a transporting process of a whole foldable screen, the problems of the foldable screen component being easily hit and damaged so as to seriously affect the product quality, an assembling difficulty, and so on are induced.